


The Flowers that Bloom Each Spring

by Kumarin (Yayoi)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayoi/pseuds/Kumarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's now Spring and the cherry blossoms have began blooming. Nozomi invites Eli on an ohanami picnic to enjoy the scenery and each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flowers that Bloom Each Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hanami is a Japanese flower-viewing tradition that takes place in the Spring. It's a very relaxing activity.
> 
> This month I'm going to be writing a fluffy one-shot a day until Valentine's Day. I have a few pairings in mind for this, but if you want to request a certain Love Live! pairing please feel free. I don't have any OTPs nor do I have any ships I'm against, so I'm willing to write just about any pairing.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

_Hanami_ \-- the annual cherry blossom viewing. It was a popular tradition to track the path of the buds as they blossomed throughout the country. The national news station broadcasted cherry blossom forecasts for all those eager to enjoy the true beauty of Spring.

_ "It seems the blossoms will be arriving soon!”  _ the official cherry blossom weatherman would say each year.  _ “The blossoms are said to be even more stunning than last Spring’s blooms!” _

“Elicchi,” Nozomi said one day, “would you like to see the cherry blossoms with me this year?”

Eli had been working on student council paperwork when she asked. It took her a moment to process the request, but once she did she set down her pen. She looked up, a smile on her face. She had never been to a blossom-viewing festival, but it had always sounded alluring. The stunning colors of Spring were her favorite part of the changing seasons.

“That’d be nice -- I’d love to.”

The following Saturday the two ventured to the local park. The cherry blossoms were indeed in full bloom and the grass was covered in picnic blankets. Children played amongst the trees as couples and families enjoyed the scenery.

Nozomi set down the blanket and bento. She had prepared lunches for the two of them, though Eli had repeatedly stated she could do it for her. The blonde had reasoned it would be the right thing to do, given how Nozomi had been the one to invite her to begin with, but the other girl refused to budge. In the end, Eli was the one to give in first.

“I think this spot is promising,” Nozomi said, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Eli stopped behind her and took a moment to admire the picturesque scene they were now a part of.

Nozomi stood, beneath the trees, her long sundress billowing in the breeze. Cherry blossoms drifted through the air around her. It was as if she were in a winter wonderland, except with petals instead of snow. It was peaceful, serene. The sun was bright and the air was warm, and though Eli couldn’t see her face from this angle, she knew her friend was smiling.

Finally Nozomi turned around, indeed smiling. She tilted her head to one side.

“Ah, what are you waiting for? Let’s have lunch and enjoy today.”

Eli blinked, awakening from her reverie. She nodded and picked up the blanket, slowly unfolding it. The wind brought it to life as she shook it open, lifting it up into the air. If she had let go, perhaps it would’ve disappeared into the sky.

Yet she kept her hold on it, and Nozomi soon grabbed onto it as well. Together they lowered it to the ground.

The fabric was soft against Eli’s hands as she sat down. Nozomi joined her a moment later, plopping down beside her. She picked up the bento, handed one to Eli and took the other for herself.

Eli slowly opened the lid, smiling as she saw the contents. Sitting atop the rice were vegetables delicately chopped up to look like flowers. It was clear Nozomi had put a lot of effort into this. She looked over at the black-haired girl, who was watching the clouds drift by.

“Thank you for joining me, Elicchi,” she said, not taking her eyes off the pale blue sky.

Eli paused, trying to formulate a response. How was she to express how grateful she was for the wonderful friendship she shared with her? 

In the end, she only managed to say, “I’m glad you invited me.” It didn’t seem eloquent enough a response, but it was the only thing she could think to say.

Nozomi glanced over at her. After a moment’s pause, she reached out and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. It was clear she understood what Eli truly meant, despite the words being lackluster.

The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment as the petals swirled through the air around them. And then Eli leaned in, closing her eyes a moment before their lips met. It was a gentle kiss, unexpected and sweet. It seemed to surprise her more than it did Nozomi.

If anything, it was as if her friend predicted this would happen. For as Eli pulled away, Nozomi only smiled knowingly.

And thus something new started to bloom alongside the cherry blossoms.


End file.
